escapefromeveryonefandomcom-20200215-history
Why Not Parade Your Trombone
4:44 Nobody else wanted this username ayep NOW STARTING Simon: *walking ahead out of Plainsville* The next town: Ore City; shoudl be half a day's walk away" Simon: "Wont be too bad aside from the heat; and i got Lotad to keep us stocked with water" 4:46 Superdawnfan Violet: *walking with him* "Yeah and maybe we can ask that strange old lady to use her pool and just go to every door of every random stranger if we need anything everything works out for us 4:49 Nobody else wanted this username Simon: "...we are not doing that" Simon: "And if you do end up doing that; I will not help you catch any more pokemon" 4:52 Superdawnfan Violet: "But... but.... fine" *She takes out trombone and starts playing it* "maybe this'll attract more pokemon" Welcome to the Escapefromeveryone Wiki chat 4:56 Nobody else wanted this username Simon: "WHERE DID YOU GET A TROMBONE!?! :( 4:56 Superdawnfan Violet: "what Am I doing something wrong? You told me you knew I had a trombone and that I may as well parade it. Why not take advantage of it?" 4:58 Nobody else wanted this username Simon: "I DIDNT MEAN A LITERAL TROMBONE! 4:59 Superdawnfan Violet: "but it's my main instrument what else do you expect me to have on me and use? It's not as easy carrying a key board y'know?" 5:00 Nobody else wanted this username Simon: "Where did you even GET ONE?!" 5:01 Superdawnfan Violet: "Like I said it's not like the keyboard I easily carry it around actually I asked my primape to go home and get it for me while I was busy with other things is there a problem it was close and now I can play all the way to the tournaments aren't you excited? *she continues playing* 5:02 Nobody else wanted this username Simon: "........Profesor; what have you forsaken me with...? :( *a few hours later* *they've stopped at a small Parkgrround* *with benches and resterooms* 5:04 Superdawnfan Violet: "oooooooooooooh what does this button do?" *she presses the button to a water fountain* OOOH SPARKLY *keep in mind she has never seen a water fountain before* 5:07 Nobody else wanted this username Simon: "Its a water fountain; you drink water from it. Do you know what water is?" 5:08 Superdawnfan Violet: "of course I know what water is what do you just think I'm made of sugar?" 5:09 Nobody else wanted this username Simon: "Hot Air" 5:10 Superdawnfan Violet: "Excuse me, what's that supposed to mean?" 5:11 Nobody else wanted this username Simon: "Nothing" 5:12 Superdawnfan Violet: *drinks the water* "TASTES NOTHING LIKE FROM THE FRIDGE AND I THINK SOMETHING FLEW IN IT" 5:13 Nobody else wanted this username Simon: "Nothing flew in it" Simon: "Stop yelling; people are staring" 5:14 Superdawnfan Violet: *sits down on a bench* "sorry" *she grabs simons hand and forces him to sit with her* so happy that you finally escaped your miserably strict not good enough to let you follow your dreams father Violet: "well are you?" 5:15 Nobody else wanted this username Simon: "Im glad im on the road; getting badges" Simon: "Im NOT glad about your behavior; it reflects poorly on both of us; you especially" 5:17 Superdawnfan Violet: "I'm sorry but when I want something I get something besides I've been outside *She sings a bit* "FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVER" *She stops* "what did you expect? ooh that sounds like something good to play on the trombone as I know all of the notes" *she pulls out trombone and starts playing again* 5:19 Nobody else wanted this username Simon: "................" *people stare in confusion and bemusment* 5:21 Superdawnfan Violet: *as she finishes* and if anyone has any requests or liked that number and just wants an encore..." *she takes off straw hat and uses it to take payments for anyone who might want to see her perform then continues to annoy simon with her trombone* 5:22 Nobody else wanted this username Civilian 3: "Play 'Sweet Mary Lou'" *he flips a coin in* 5:23 Superdawnfan Violet: alright *she starts to play sweet mary lou completely on key* "Impressed?" *To simon* "staying locked up in a house your entire life with nothing but instruments gives you some talents and we can't make a living off just gambling told you the trombone was a good idea" 5:24 Nobody else wanted this username Simon: "......" 5:28 Superdawnfan Violet: *takes a nice break for an hour filling in several requests instead of general pokemon things later* "And there I'm done for tonight folks but I might come out and play again tomorrow" *she then looks at silent simon* "What's bugging you?" 5:29 Nobody else wanted this username Simon: '.....we've been here....for 2 hours...." 5:30 Superdawnfan Violet: "and I've made money AND a good impression" Violet: "isn't that what you wanted me to do?" 5:33 Nobody else wanted this username Simon: "Yeah; but.......uggh..." 5:37 Superdawnfan Violet: what's wrong simon? 5:40 Nobody else wanted this username Simon: '..." Simon: "Lets go" *he walks off* 5:43 Superdawnfan Violet: Alright where do we search for pokemon here? or is there something you wanted to buy? or what do we do?" *genuinely forgetting what the next step was* 5:44 Nobody else wanted this username Simon: "We're going to Ore City; the next badge is there" 5:45 Superdawnfan Violet: "Oh right" *she continues to play her trombone as she walks* "let's hope I can attract a pokemon with a taste in music" 5:47 Nobody else wanted this username Simon: "Lets hope th- **WOOSH** *HERE'S A POKEMON RIGHT NOW THAT SHE MENTIONS IT* :) a Chatot *how amazing* Simon: "........ im done; you catch it" *he walks off* 5:49 Superdawnfan Violet: Well I guess you like to hear the music don't you chatot? *she plays along with it's chirp* 5:50 Nobody else wanted this username *it sings along* 5:51 Superdawnfan Violet: Want to be my musical buddy? I know you can't speak just nod if you want to help me in my musical talents like this *she shows it an example of a nod then looks down at it* Violet: *continues to play the trombone to the tune of the song "Morning person"* 5:54 Nobody else wanted this username *it sings along* *chirping* 5:55 Superdawnfan Violet: *hands it a piece of food* Violet: *puts down a ball* Now if you want to be my companion just walk in and maybe we can make tons of great music together *she says pointing to the instrument then to the trombone* "Sorry about my friend simon though he's a rather rude audience member *pointing to the ball then to the trombone instrument Not instrument than trombone that makes no sense sorry lol 5:59 Nobody else wanted this username *the Chatot lands on her shoulder* Simon: "............" 6:01 Superdawnfan Violet: Oh so you will be my companion thank you Chatot let's go off and continue our musical adventures 6:01 Nobody else wanted this username *he takes out a water bottle and slowly sips in stunnage* 6:01 Superdawnfan Violet: *to simon* "What? I told you the pokemon may have a taste in music" Violet: *starts playing her trombone again as they search for pokemon* So Simon what were you gonna say earlier? 6:03 Nobody else wanted this username Simon: "Well; nice sound type I guess... Simon: 'Doesnt matter now" 6:04 Superdawnfan (For the first RP ever Violet seems to have been right in many more cases than Simon lol) 6:06 Nobody else wanted this username Simon: "You know about Soundtype matchups?" Simon: "......." (trick question: He knows damn well she doesnt; he's putting forth the question so he can explain it and MAYBE she'll understand) 6:07 Superdawnfan Violet: what about them? is there a huge issue with them? I've studied pokemon but only recently has the type been discovered so I don't know I just know little chatot is a fun music partner isn't that right chatot? 6:12 Nobody else wanted this username Simon: "Yes thats true; they are good music partners" *Chatot chirps* Simon: 'But Chatot has the sound typing as a Sound/Flying Type" 6:14 Superdawnfan Violet: Alright and you wanted to talk about the type match ups? I am going to be entirely honest and say I don't know them 6:15 Nobody else wanted this username Simon: "Sound Type pokemon are very weak to Grass, Water, and Bug type moves, and only resist Electric Type moves. Sound Type moves are super effective against Ground Psychic Fairy and Psychic types...but also weak to Steel Water Grass Ice and Bug Types. Sound Types are high risk high reward. Very much offensive focused" 6:20 Superdawnfan Violet: thanks I'll write that down *she writes it down seeming genuinely more focused on actually knowing something for once then looks at Simon* Why surprised? I don't want little chatot getting hurt (She may be reckless but she doesn't want to hurt small cute animals 6:22 Nobody else wanted this username (cute) (what) (why is that an emjoi) (ignore that; didnt mean it) 6:22 Superdawnfan lol 6:23 Nobody else wanted this username cute) 6:23 Superdawnfan I took stuff from Cody's wiki 6:23 Nobody else wanted this username Simon: ".......well at the very least; your paying....some attention" 6:23 Superdawnfan but that's weird and why tf is THAT the "cute emoji lol Violet: "Of course I mean after being demeaned by those boys seeing bounsweet hurt so badly and this poor innocent animal just following me I can't let him be hurt" 6:25 Nobody else wanted this username Simon: "Your the one who stalked them" 6:25 Superdawnfan Violet: No, I had a stakeout trying to find weaknesses to exploit without them knowing there is a important difference" 6:29 Nobody else wanted this username Simon: "Both end in restraining orders" 6:29 Superdawnfan Violet: "not if like me you made everything obvious as hell and they were somehow still completely oblivious" (hey at least she's fessing up to being a bad spy lol) 6:30 Nobody else wanted this username (lol) Simon: "Lets go; its getting late and i wanna get to town im starving" 6:34 Superdawnfan Violet: "So am I just haven't eaten enough today" 6:34 Nobody else wanted this username Simon: "You ate ALL OUR PACKED SANDWICHES" Simon: "Including the WRAPPERS they were wrapped up in" 6:35 Superdawnfan Violet: "hey at least I only took a couple nibbles out of your backpack! wait did you notice that? 6:36 Nobody else wanted this username Simon: "...." Simon: "The next time we get packaged food; im putting BEAR Traps around all of mine" 6:40 Superdawnfan Violet: Did I do something wrong? Violet: I love tasting what's something else's demise mmmmmm bear traps they're usually filling and exciting because I shouldn't touch them of course then again those worms from that fishing trip weren't all that filling 6:41 Nobody else wanted this username Simon: "You ate all our food; overeact to everything, got a trombone out of nowhere, AND you disrespected Dale" 6:43 Superdawnfan Violet: OVERREACT?! EAT ALL FOOD?! of course not and I explained the trombone I sent my primape home to get it while you were gone and then decided to play it I've had it since I was a little girl and so how did I disrespect Dale? *Violet is PAINFULLY unaware of any damage she causes* 6:45 Nobody else wanted this username Simon: "Violet........im right....here....stop......yelling.....my ears..........REALLY HURT; OK!? God! 6:46 Superdawnfan Violet: FINE I'll just play my trombone then!